Sum of Their Parts
by kisshermulder
Summary: Mulder and Scully notice the different parts.  Basically, a thinly veiled excuse to write about my feelings for certain physical attributes for both characters that I find I fixate on. Short, MSR-ish


Author's Note: I own nothing.

She had such perfect nails.

He never told her, partly for fear that it might remind her of Pfaster and partly because he just never knew how to correctly express how beautiful he found them.

Scully never was one to wear much make-up (not that she needed to), so that meant most of her effort in looking good went into her nails. Mulder couldn't even begin to guess how many times she had sat back in her chair in their office and filed them smooth. He had even less of a clue as to how she kept them from constantly breaking, with all of the crazy things she sometimes had to do.

He'd usually get his fill of them on the plane rides they took together. She would lay her hand on the arm rest between them and he would just take them in. They were clean, long, tips perfectly round.

Other days, he found himself staring at them from across their office. As she sat there typing, he would study her finger tips and enjoy the sound of them clacking pleasantly against the keys of her key board. They were all he could concentrate on. He would think about her adept fingers, moving swiftly and easily and then the woman they were attached to. This inevitably lead to Mulder imagining how those nails might feel digging into the skin of his back, Scully moaning his name-

He would then excuse himself and scurry to the bathroom to collect himself.

Yeah. She had perfect nails.

X

It was ridiculous, she knew, for one part of Mulder's anatomy to be so fascinating that she constantly had to ask him to repeat himself, because she was too busy watching his lips to actually hear what he was saying.

Specifically it was his lower lip that most interested her. Not that his upper one wasn't just as lovely as its companion. No. There was no logical reason for the obsession. Yet, even knowing that, she couldn't seem to stop her eyes from sliding down to that lip when he spoke to her.

She had never thought she would be the kind of woman to describe a man's mouth as luscious, but that lower lips was just that. Luscious and wet and soft.

Once, after a particularly stressful case, Scully found herself sitting with Mulder in a diner. Mulder sat there yammering away about some revelation he'd had just before they solved the case. She was so tired, she didn't even think before her finger had pressed itself against his mouth, silencing him instantly. For a second, she let that finger stay, resting on his lip, warm and smooth. Then she remembered herself and pulled her finger away, muttering an apology.

She dreamt of nibbling on that lip one day. But for today, staring would just have to do.

X

After her bout with cancer, Mulder tried to avoid looking at Scully's collar bones. For months they protruded sharply from her neck, a visual reminder of how much her body was suffering. And for the most part, Scully kept them hidden away under shirt collars and blazers.

But a few months later, he and Scully attended one of her cousin's weddings together. She wore a sleeveless gown for the occasion showing off her filled out physique. It was then that Mulder became a little obsessed with her collar bones. Gone were the sharp bones of recent months. In their place were two well defined smooth lines. The hollow of her throat looked more inviting than ever, between to such beautiful structures as those.

From then on, he lived for the quick flash of contours he would see under her slightly unbuttoned collars, drinking it in as deeply as he could.

He felt a thrill when she asked him to help her put on her necklace. She had a broken finger from falling down a flight of stairs on their last case and couldn't get the clasp with the one hand. He did the necklace up quickly, and then let his knuckles drag across the exposed skin at her throat.

She flushed under his touch and he pulled away, not wanting to embarrass her. But, oh God, was it worth it to trace those flawless collar bones.

X

Sinewy.

Scully tilted her head a bit to the side and smirked. Yes. Sinewy described it perfectly.

Mulder stood at his desk, facing away from her. He was in the middle of changing out of his newly coffee stained shirt into a fresh one. As he moved, so too did the muscles in his (sinewy) back.

She'd always been fond of his back, though his back side in general was always a delight. Mulder did have one of the best asses she had ever seen. But his back was just as perfect, if not more so.

Scully was mesmerized by him. The ridges of his shoulder blades, the curve of his spine. As she gazed at the smooth tanned skin, she couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to drag her nails across it.

She shook her head. That was a thought for another time and place.


End file.
